


William of Arabia

by wacomintuos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cipher Project AU, M/M, a picture paints a thousand words??, based off a drawing, i guess, willrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wacomintuos/pseuds/wacomintuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has been having those dreams again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	William of Arabia

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a drawing by the amazing Trydain!!!! Go check em out!

After what seemed an eternity of tossing and turning in bed, William finally fell asleep, his eyes fluttering shut and his chest slowly rising and falling. All was calm for a second, and then he was faced with a blissful awakening.  
One eye opened, then the other. The air was filled with warmth, so unlike the America he was used to. Perhaps he was back in Egypt? Looking around, he realised that he couldn't be more wrong. This wasn't his home, but it sure felt like it. He sighed with a smile and lay back, resting his head once again. He'd explore once he was better rested.   
The man was close to falling asleep again when a rustling made him open his eyes again. He looked up to see none other than his friend and companion, Roderick Pines. He flashed him a grin. "Oh, so you're here, too? Great! Now I don't need to worry about being alone in this freak show."  
The brunet seemed a little lost as he stared at his shoes. William snapped his fingers a few times in order to get his attention. Roderick looked up and smiled. God in heaven, he smiled. It was a beautiful sight, a simple quirk of the man's lips illuminating his face. William forced himself to ignore this. He really was in too deep. "Hellooooo? Honestly, come over here so I can see your face."  
Roderick did walk over to him, and in his hands were a vine of grapes. William raised an eyebrow; it had been a while since he had seen whole, fresh grapes. How exotic- everything was usually imported. Oregon wasn't really warm enough to grow grapes. But here, wherever they were, the sun kissed his skin and left a pleasant haze in the air. William forced himself to focus. Roderick was the real work of art here, not the grapes. "You planning on saying anything today? You're very quiet."  
"Ha, I guess--"  
"Look! It speaks!"  
"You don't have to be so surprised, William," Roderick grinned. He kneeled by him and picked a grape from the vine. "Open your mouth, okay?"  
"Roderick, why-?" William was cut off by the brunet gently pushing the grape into his mouth. He made a sound of confusion, but bit down on the fruit. Soft, juicy... Everything he already loved, but more so. He hummed in delight. "Oh. Huh, so you just wanna feed me, is that it?"  
Roderick nodded, and William furrowed his brow. Strange... "Is there anything wrong with that?" He asked, and the blond gave a shrug. He couldn't deny how regal this made him feel, Roderick's odd look of confused adoration eating at him. Wonderful.   
"Not at all. Where are we?" He mused as another grape was placed into his mouth. He thought about what a great wine this would make. Roderick suddenly stood and turned, humming under his breath. He returned with a... Wine bottle. William smirked, he always seemed to know what he was thinking. Except for how he felt, which sometimes seemed like it was the only thing that really mattered. But of course it wasn't. William truly was deluding himself.  
Roderick poured a glass for him, but it wasn't a glass, not in shape nor material. It was a metal, silver perhaps, and shaped more like a smaller, shallower version of a bowl. Instead of offering it to him, Roderick lifted the drink to William's lips, and at the man's confused expression, tilted it slightly for him to drink. There were no words for how delicious this wine was.   
At William's suggestion, Roderick lay next to him, still holding the cup to his lips. He didn't complain; he didn't seem to need to breath. He felt like a radiant god taking human form. And the way Roderick was looking at him almost confirmed it. He couldn't keep from smiling. "What's with the lovey eyes, huh? You're terrible, you know that?"  
"It's not something I can help," Roderick smiled. He seemed infatuated, and it oddly reminded William of how he looked when he was tipsy. The man had been close enough for William to smell alcohol, but there was none. And then, almost out of the blue, his thoughts were interrupted with a tender kiss. "Sorry, William, I uh, I really wanted to do that."  
The last time they had kissed was just a drunken mess of tongues and lips, and the time before that they had both been a little high from opium fumes, but this seemed sincere, and meaningful. Roderick looked confused by the expression of glee his employer wore. William sat up and didn't waste time in complaining or making any fuss or at the very least explaining himself as he pressed his lips against the brunet's, no portals or demons separating them. Just two lovers. If that was what they could be called.  
Roderick flushed as he brought himself closer, fingers playing with the other's hair. This was so perfect, almost too good to be true. But even so, it wasn't. It was all real and amazing and warm and William

 

 

 

 

 

 

woke up with a start, somewhat desperately feeling around for another man who wasn't there, one who had never even seen the room. He sighed in exasperation; he had been so sure he was in the waking world.  
Reluctantly, he got out of his luxuriously comfortable and warm bed and got dressed into something at least presentable to work with Roderick in. All hopes of anything non-work related were thrown into a corner, and replaced with a near sociopathic mindset. Or so he hoped.  
When Roderick appeared at his door, it was hard to look him in the eye without imagining the beautifully submissive expression he'd worn in his dreams, as if he would lay down his life for William without a second thought. He'd promised himself he wouldn't think about that; no matter what it took. So when Roderick asked him what the matter was, William made himself quell the emotion rising low in his stomach.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just a really bad dream."


End file.
